Es Sarch
Owner of the Dripstone Inn. If the PCs approach him, read: The figure's face is lost in the voluminous folds of its bizarre robe. An odor like thyme mixed with dirt intensifies as the figure raises an arm in greeting and speaks in a raspy voice. "Travelers from the sun-poisoned skin of the world, welcome. I am Es Sarch. I deal in information. Thus I know many Iruths, but not the one Ihat brings you to this fallen city." If the PCs approach him, read: The figure's face is lost in the volluminius folds of its bizarre robe. An odor like thyme mixed with dirt intensifies as the figure raises an arm in greeting and speaks in a raspy voice. "Travelers from tile sun-poisoned skin of the world, welcome. I am Es Sarch. I deal in information. Thus I know many truths, but not the one that brings you to this fallen city." Es Sarch Translates the letter from yuan-ti: ''' Fadheela, I have been delayed. My servants carry the king's bones and all the items of his champions that I could find. Merthuvial I cannot locate. l shall spend a bit more time trying to find it, but I am sending these on so our rendezvous is not compromised. Please give the Vanguard my regards. l shall be along shortly. -Xeron '''If the PCs ask Es Sarch for specific information about Fadheela or the king's bones, he responds: "I have given you information freely, up till now. I do know something of what you speak, but to learn more, I must expend resourccs. Thus I propose an alliance. Aid me with a few tasks I'd prefer to be accomplished by those outside Pedestal's power structure. Upon your completion of those tasks, I'll know more of Fadheela. In your debt for your favors to me, I will deliver that information to you. What say you?" The two tasks: Rikaryon's Isle: "An immense island of fungus glimmers atop the Sullen Sea west ofPedestal, and I have been told that it releases dangerous digestive and luminescent spores into the air around it. These spores create a dim blue light, which you must have seen as you came to Pedestal, but they also slowly destroy fleshy creatures, including my undead agents. Those who live in this so-called Grear Grotto are more susceptible to these spores. Sending anyone from Pedestal to the isle to collect what I seek would mean that creature's death. But for you surfacers, the threat should be minimal. Growing upon Rikaryon's Isle, as it is called, is a mushroom for which those here in Pedestal pay dearly. Its cap is a sovereign remedy against the plague that tumbled the ruling drow from their altars and thrones. Journey down to the dock west ofhere on the Sullen Sea, find a seaworthy craft-a few are left-and head out ro the isle. The mushrooms I seek are obvious, black with red spots in the shape oftiny hands. You can't miss them, though you might have to venture to the isle's center to find them. Bring me at least ten. Dusklorn Matron: "The disruption following Pedestal's fall lasts even unto this hour, though I must admit the vacuum provided by rhe fleeing drow has been to my advantage. Consider, though, that the reason this City did and does not completely collapse into chaos is due to my efforts. Nearly everyone here appreciates my influence. Bur gratitude doesn't last, and others seek to displace me." Es Sarch's voice falls to a whisper. "The Assassins' Guild has decided to seek an alliance with House Dusklorn. If my agents were to disrupt this burgeoning accord, I fear I'd do more to cement the relationship than diffuse it. I ask you to eliminate or drive off Elessarwa Nledoor, matron of the house and a psychotic to boot. I have knowledge of a hidden route into her secret torture chamber, where she slinks away from her duties to the Dusklorn to apply her savage arts to hapless victims she takes from Pedestal's alleys. I have arranged matters so the Dusklorn will believe her death to be the work of the duplicitous Assassins' Guild. That will be the end of that." Category:Sinister Spire Category:Dungeons and Dragons